In an MU-MIMO system based on limited feedback and quantized channel feedback, during a multi-user scheduling process, a base station usually needs to receive a CQI fed back by each User Equipment (UE) firstly, and then selects a Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS) for each UE according to the CQI fed back by the UE. Because each UE does not know precoding vectors (matrixes) of other UEs, each UE cannot consider an impact of a precoding vector (matrix) of each UE on multi-user interference during a CQI calculation process. Therefore, the CQI fed back by each UE to the base station is inaccurate, which makes the base station unable to select a precise MCS for each UE. In view of the above, how the base station in the MU-MIMO system obtains precise CQI information of each UE becomes one of problems to be solved in multi-user scheduling in the MU-MIMO system.